A Descida
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Ela desceu, o sol em seus cabelos. UA Fic escrita para o projeto Across de Universe do 6v. DG


O sol quase se punha e ela desceu

Ela desceu, o sol em seus cabelos

Da Grande Graça ela virou as costas

Para o Grande Abismo virou sua mente

Do Sol esplendoroso ela virou as costas

Para o Grande Abismo virou sua mente

A pura Ginevra virou as costas

Para o Grande Abismo ela seguiu

* * *

A Pura Ginevra abandonou o céu, e a terra

Para o mundo mais abaixo ela desceu

A bela deusa abandonou o céu e a terra

Para o mundo mais baixo ela desceu

Abandonou o domínio da nobreza,

Para o mundo mais baixo ela desceu

* * *

Ela vestiu-se, puro branco

E em seu cabelo, puro fogo

A coroa do mundo ela pôs em sua cabeça

E brilho estava em seu rosto

O cetro de lápis-lazúli ela pegou em sua mão.

Delicados cordões foram postos em seu colo

Pedras cintilantes costuradas em suas vestes

Um anel de ouro ela levava em sua mão

Da pureza, da castidade, da lealdade e submissão

Todos os símbolos de seu poder ela arranjou sobre seu corpo

A leve pintura posta em seu rosto

Ginevra desceu ao mundo mais abaixo

* * *

Para o reino de sua irmã ela se foi

Para a casa de Astória ela foi

Para o Grande abismo ela se foi

Para o domínio de Astória ela se foi

* * *

Quando Ginevra chegou ao palácio do mundo mais baixo

Em sua porta se comportou com altivez

No palácio do mundo mais baixo ela falou com altivez

"Abre a casa, porteiro, abre a casa

Abre a casa, Severo, sozinha devo entrar.

Severo, que guarda a passagem

para o mundo inferior ele guarda a passagem

Severo responde à pura Ginevra

"Quem és tu?"

"Sou rainha dos céus, lugar onde o sol nasce"

"Se és rainha dos céus, lugar onde o sol nasce

Por que vieste ao reino sem retorno?

Como teu coração te levou pelo caminho que não tem volta?"

A pura Ginevra lhe respondeu:

"Astória, minbha irmã mais velha,

O senhor Blaise, seu marido, foi morto

Venho assistir o funeral"

E Severo, guardador dos portões do mundo mais baixo

Respondeu a doce Ginevra:

"Espere, ei de falar com minha rainha"

* * *

E ele se foi, e então retornou

"Vá, Ginevra, entre."

Assim que do portão ela passou

Do primeiro portão Ginevra passou

E a coroa do mundo foi retirada sua cabeça.

"O que, por favor, é isso?"

"Extraordinariamente, ó Ginevra, as leis do mundo mais baixo foram cumpridas,

Ó Ginevra, não questione os ritos do mundo mais baixo."

* * *

Quando ela passou do segundo portão

Do segundo portão Ginevra passou

E o cetro de lápis-lazúli lhe foi retirado

"O que, por favor, é isso?"

"Extraordinariamente, ó Ginevra, as leis do mundo mais baixo foram cumpridas,

Ó Ginevra, não questione os ritos do mundo mais baixo."

* * *

Ela passou do terceiro portão

Do terceiro portão Ginevra passou

Os delicados cordões lhe foram tomados

"O que, por favor, é isso?"

"Extraordinariamente, ó Ginevra, as leis do mundo mais baixo foram cumpridas,

Ó Ginevra, não questione os ritos do mundo mais baixo."

* * *

Do quarto portão ela passou

Do quarto portão Ginevra passou

E as pedras em suas vestes foram retiradas

"O que, por favor, é isso?"

"Extraordinariamente, ó Ginevra, as leis do mundo mais baixo foram cumpridas,

Ó Ginevra, não questione os ritos do mundo mais baixo."

* * *

Ao passar pelo quinto portão

Do quinto portão Ginevra passou

O anel de ouro de sua mão foi removido

"O que, por favor, é isso?"

"Extraordinariamente, ó Ginevra, as leis do mundo mais baixo foram cumpridas,

Ó Ginevra, não questione os ritos do mundo mais baixo."

* * *

Quando passou do sexto portão

Do sexto portão Ginevra passou

e lhe tiraram as pinturas do rosto

"O que, por favor, é isso?"

"Extraordinariamente, ó Ginevra, as leis do mundo mais baixo foram cumpridas,

Ó Ginevra, não questione os ritos do mundo mais baixo."

* * *

Ela passou do sétimo portão

Do sétimo portão Ginevra passou

E suas puras vestes lhe foram removidas

"O que, por favor, é isso?"

"Extraordinariamente, ó Ginevra, as leis do mundo mais baixo foram cumpridas,

Ó Ginevra, não questione os ritos do mundo mais baixo."

* * *

E Ginevra entrou no palácio do Grande Abismo

No palácio do Grande abismo ela entrou

Onde reinava Astória, ela entrou

Nos reinos da morte ela entrou

Nua Ginevra estava diante dos juizes do mundo mais baixo

Diante dos juizes ela estava

Nua Ginevra estava diante da Rainha Astória

Diante de Astória ela estava

A pura Astória sentou-se em seu trono

Os sete juízes pronunciaram seu julgamento diante dela

E fixaram os olhos sobre Ginevra, olhos de morte;

E quando pronunciaram a palavra, palavra que tortura o espírito

A mulher pesarosa foi transformada em um cadáver

E seu cadável pendurado em uma estaca.

* * *

Por três dias e três noites, morta ela ficou

Por ter dias e três noites, na estaca ficou

Por três dias e três noites no Grande Abismo ela ficou

Por três dias e três noites, lá Ginevra ficou

* * *

Depois de três dias e três noites terem-se passado,

Seu mensageiro, Neville

Seu mensageiro de ventos favoráveis

Seu portador de palavras encorajadoras

Encheu os céus de súplicas por ela,

Chorou por ela na casa dos deuses,

Como um indigente, com um único traje, vestiu-se por ela

Por sua senhora, ele peregrinou

Por Ginevra peregrinou

* * *

Seguindo suas palavras, suplicou

A Harry, deus dos ares, ele suplicou

Seguindo suas palavra, suplicou

A Rony deus da lua, ele suplicou

* * *

"Que fizeste Ginevra, que fizeste?"

Disse-lhe Harry, seu consorte

"Desafiaste as leis do Grande Abismo,

Que fizeste, que fizeste?"

E mais uma vez Neville suplicou,

Mas nem mesmo Harry lhe consolou

"Extraordinariamente, não farei nada

As leis do mundo mais abaixo foram cumpridas

Não me cabe questionar as leis do mundo mais abaixo."

* * *

"Que fizeste, Ginevra, que fizeste?"

Disse-lhe Rony, seu

"Desafiaste as leis do Grande Abismo,

Que fizeste, que fizeste?"

E mais uma vez Neville suplicou,

Mas nem mesmo Rony lhe consolou

"Extraordinariamente, não farei nada

As leis do mundo mais abaixo foram cumpridas

Não me cabe questionar as leis do mundo mais abaixo."

* * *

Sem ter saída, à Draco, ele suplicou

Ao deus dos mares inconstantes ele suplicou

Sem ter ajuda, à Draco, ele suplicou

Ao deus das águas circundantes ele suplicou.

"O que fez minha Senhora! Estou perturbado.

O que Ginevra acabou de fazer! Estou perturbado.

O que a Rainha de todas as terras acabou de fazer! Estou perturbado

O que a hierodula dos céus acabou de fazer! Estou perturbado!"

* * *

Onde os seus rios encontravam as terras, ele alcançou

Onde seu domínio se encontrava com o dela, ele alcançou

Onde seu poder se encontrava com o dela, ele alcançou

O barro a beira do rio, ele alcançou

* * *

E seus dedos modelaram dele duas criaturas

Do barro ele fez duas criaturas

Duas criaturas, ele fez para Ginevra

E com um sopro de vida ele as criou

Duas criaturas idênticas ele fez

Nem homem nem mulher, ele fez

Duas criaturas idênticas ele fez

Nem homem nem mulher, ele fez

E a salvação de Ginevra ele os deu

E o consolo à Astória ele os deu

* * *

O alimento da vida, ele os deu

E a água da vida ele os deu

E então emitiu suas ordens:

"Para o cadáver suspenso em uma estaca dirijam o medo dos raios de fogo,

Sessenta vezes o alimento da vida

Sessenta vezes a água da vida, borrifem sobre ele.

Em verdade, Ginevra levantará."

* * *

Sobre os cadáver pendurado em uma estaca dirigiram o medo dos raios de fogo,

Sessenta vezes o alimento da vida, sessenta vezes a água da vida

Eles borrifaram sobre ele,

Ginevra ergueu-se.

* * *

Para Astória se voltaram então

Para as lágrimas de Astória se voltaram então

Para a Rainha do Grande Abismo foram então

Para consolar a Rainha seguiram então

* * *

E Ginevra subiu do mundo mais abaixo,

E os juízes fugiram,

E em quer que do mundo mais baixo tivesse descido pacificamenteo ao mundo mais baixo;

Quando Ginevra subiu do Grande Abismo

Em verdade, os mortos apressaram-se diante dela

Ginevra sobre do mundo mais baixo,

Os pequenos demônios como juncos

Os grandes demônios como buris

Andam a seu lado

Ao seu reino na terra Ginevra voltou,

Ao seu palácio nos céus Ginevra voltou

Ao seu domíninio na terra Ginevra voltou

Ao seu trono nos céus Ginevra voltou

* * *

Mas o que viu Ginevra ao chegar em seu palácio

O que fazia Harry quando ela chegou em seu palácio?

Onde estavam as lágrimas e a cerimonia?

Onde estava o funeral da Rainha dos Céus?

* * *

Pois Harry estava sentado em seu trono,

No trono da vida, no trono do amor,

Harry tinha então tomado seu trono,

O trono da rainha ele tomou

E então Ginevra irou-se

"O que, por favor, é isso?" perguntou

E então Harry temeu

E aos seus pés se colocou

O anel de ouro ela novamente retirou

E a coroa de consorte, ela retirou

Os seus presentes ela recusou

Suas desculpas ela recusou

* * *

Brilhando em seus cabelos o sol se colocou

Brilhando em suas mãos ele se colocou

E na escuridão solitária Ginevra ficou

Na solidão escura Ginevra ficou

Em seu lugar, Harry ela entregou

Para o mundo dos mortos o enviou

Seguindo as leis do Grande Abismo ela entregou

Para o Grande Abismo o enviou

* * *

Para o Reino da Morte ele se foi

Para os braços de Astória, ele se foi

Para o mundo mais abaixo se foi,

Para sua nova rainha, ele se foi

* * *

E Ginevra desceu para a fonte sagrada

Nas águas sagradas se banhou

Ginevra entrou na fonte sagrada

Nas águas sagradas se purificou

* * *

Para os braços de Draco ela foi

Nos braços de Draco se protegeu

Para a cama de Draco ela foi

Em sua cama ela concebeu

* * *

Um colar de pérolas ele lhe deu

Um beijos nos lábios lhe deu

Um anel de madrepérola ele lhe deu

Um beijo em cada seio lhe deu

Um cetro feito de coral ele lhe deu

Um beijo no ventre lhe deu

Uma veste de espuma ele lhe deu

Um beijo em cada pé lhe deu

* * *

E assim, consagrou-lhe novamente

E assim renasceu a Grande Rainha

E assim a bela deusa renasceu

E assim renasceu a Santa Senhora

E assim a pura Ginevra renasceu.


End file.
